Sahashi Kiko
Kiko Sahashi is a minor character of BONDS. She is a third year student at the reformatory school's middle school division. She is an ambiverted 14-year old girl with C-PTSD, depersonalization/derealization disorder, and bipolar disorder. She decides to become an idol to fulfill her childhood dream and has accounts on Tumblr, her blog, and YouTube. Appearance Kiko has dark gray hair styled in a side ponytail. She also has gray eyes and light skin. She doesn't wear a school uniform due to the reformatory school not requiring one so she wears her casual clothes which change depending on what age she feels like or her idol outfit. When she feels like her biological age, her favorite casual clothes are either a black T-shirt, a white skirt, black leggings, and usually with black flats when being outside and in this outfit or a menhera/yami kawaii outfit. When she feels like her regressed age range, her favorite casual clothes are either a blue shirt with a black jumper over it or a gothic lolita outfit. Her idol outfit is a punk lolita outfit. Her pajamas consist of a black tank top and a pair of blue gym shorts when not regressed or a white nightgown with black frills when regressed. Background Kiko was born and raised in Chiyoda, which is a ward in Tokyo, Japan. She used to live in a multi-story house with her parents before they gave her up for adoption; she now lives in a large apartment with her maternal aunt, maternal uncle, maternal cousins, and maternal grandparents. Her parents initially showered her with love and attention as they saw her as a "miracle child" who would solve all of their problems, especially when she tested positive for a high IQ. Later on, however, they noticed signs of her having bipolar disorder and she was scolded and shamed for not being their perfect daughter. They also gave her punishments such as duct taping her to a wall until she "calmed down" whenever they were tired of dealing with her manic episodes. Her parents did not approve of her dream to be an idol since they thought being an idol would not fit her high IQ. When her paternal cousin Aki was in their house, they used her to give Kiko an idea of what being perfect was like and allowed Kiko to lash out at her if she was not "being a good example" to Kiko or if they were not pleased with her. After Aki stopped coming to their house, Kiko was at the brunt of her father's negative emotions and her mother's cold dismissiveness. While her parents always said they loved and cared about her, it was only conditionally. She also witnessed them abusing and fighting each other when she was not being abused. She was also having trouble at school as she had trouble making friends, got bullied by some of the students, got into fights with the other students, some of her teachers were not really helping her, and hung out with the students who were not good friends to her. After being adopted by her maternal aunt and uncle, Kiko was glad to be away from her old home and neighborhood though she was afraid that they would abuse and neglect her. So, she only spent her time with her grandparents and younger cousins; she also kept her distance from her older cousins because she was afraid that she would hurt them like she did to Aki. As her maternal aunt, uncle, and older cousins showed Kiko that they were not going to abuse or neglect her, that they truly cared for her and loved her unconditionally, and that they was no need to hurt or to be afraid of hurting her older cousins, she warmed up to them and spent more time with them than she did before. At the reformatory, she learned healthy and unhealthy ways to interact with others as well as making new friends who treated her better than her old friends. She also met Hisoka, who is one of Aki's alters though she was unaware of this initially, and befriended her after hearing her talk about how the clique members badly treated her. Kiko and her friends decide to be idols and to form an idol group called Survivor Girls. Currently, she is the leader and member of Survivor Girls. Personality Kiko was unhappy, miserable, petulant, and cold as a child due to her parents' mistreatment of her. Because of them pressuring her to be the perfect daughter and their "miracle child" as they noticed her high IQ and receiving abuse and neglect if she slipped from their desired image of her as a gifted child, she has a tendency to overwork herself trying to prove herself to the point of exhaustion and even forgoing sleep. She has a strong dislike for her or other people being used, taken advantage of, and exploited due to how her parents used her and Aki to try to solve their problems for them and to make themselves look good to others as well as how her father used her and Aki as punching bags. Kiko wanted to gain the love and attention from her parents and she abused Aki as she did not learn any healthy ways to interact with others since her parents did not teach her any; she sometimes wishes that her parents had treated her and Aki better. She is ashamed of and feels remorseful about what she did, so she decided to take responsibility for her actions and to change how she treats others because she wants to change and to become a better person than she was before so she never acts like her parents do anymore. She likes doctors and nurses since they, other than Ai and Akio, were the only adults who treated her with the kindness and care that her parents and some of her former teachers did not. After being adopted by her maternal aunt and uncle, she became much happier and began to have a generally more positive outlook on life. Kiko frequently acts younger than her biological age in order to cope with the trauma from being abused and neglected as a child; she regresses between the ages of 4 and 9 though it can blur such as when she encounters a trigger, gets flashbacks or body memories, or when she has a manic or depressive episode. She can still be petulant and cold as well as dealing with her insecurities, but she is a good person at heart and wants to help others as well as wanting to make the world a better place. Kiko is, in general, an ambiverted girl who likes to have fun and has a laidback demeanor though she often feels disconnected from herself and her surroundings; as a result, she zones out and needs grounding to get out of this state though this happens less often later on. She is also sensitive and can get upset easily. During a manic episode, she becomes more energetic, more upbeat, louder than normal, laughs more often, and sometimes acts in a dramatic manner. She also has a desire to be busy and can get restless when she is not. In addition, she can become irritable, short-tempered, and even hostile. During a depressive episode, she becomes more lethargic, feels very down, quieter than normal, cries more often, and has trouble concentrating. She also lacks motivation to do things and would often force herself to be motivated. In addition, she can become indecisive, withdrawn, and tends to be more apologetic. Relationships *Mother - Kiko does not consider her to be family due to how she treated her and Aki. She strongly hates and strongly resents her. *Father - Kiko does not consider him to be family due to how he treated her and Aki. She strongly hates and strongly resents him. *Sahashi Ai - Kiko's paternal aunt. *Sahashi Akio - Kiko's paternal uncle. *Sahashi Aki - Aki's paternal cousin who is the closest to Hisoka. Currently have a somewhat distant yet better relationship. Later on, they have a closer and even better relationship. *Kiko's paternal grandparents - WIP *Kiko's maternal aunt - WIP *Kiko's maternal uncle - WIP *Kiko's maternal grandparents - WIP *Kiko's teacher - WIP *Hayashi Rikka - Kiko's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Ricchan. *Koizumi Yurui - Kiko's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her. *Kurosawa Kohaku - Kiko's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Kohaku-nee. *Maeda Shiori - Kiko's bandmate. She has a close relationship with her and calls her Shiorin. Etymology Kiko (希子) comes from ki (希) and ko (子). Ki (希) can be translated as hope while ko (子) can be translated as child. Sahashi (佐橋) comes from sa (佐) and hashi (橋). Sa (佐) can be translated as help or aid while hashi (橋) can be translated as bridge. Quotes WIP Appearances WIP Trivia *'Favorite Food:' Obentos and takoyaki *'Favorite Color:' None, but prefers white, black, blue, and pastels *'Favorite Genre:' J-pop, J-rock, rock, punk *'Favorite Animal:' Cat, swan *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy food *'Least Favorite Color:' None *'Least Favorite Genre:' Classical *'Least Favorite Animal:' Insects except for ladybugs, butterflies, moths, grasshoppers, and caterpillars *'Pronouns:' She/her/hers *Kiko likes to wear punk lolita outfits when performing. *Her earliest trauma memories she remembers on her own are from the age of 4 as she was unable to rememberthe trauma that happened before that age until she went to therapy. *Before she was correctly diagnosed with C-PTSD and depersonalization/derealization disorder, her symptoms were thought to be attributed to her bipolar disorder before getting incorrectly diagnosed with ADHD, oppositional defiant disorder (ODD), and conduct disorder. *Kiko used to take no medication for bipolar disorder before being adopted by her maternal aunt and uncle and she used to take guanfacine, atomoxetine, and Ritalin for her incorrect diagnoses before she was stopped because of side effects from those medications. **Now Kiko takes lithium, lamotrigine, and ramelteon. *She uses group therapy and cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT) to help with her C-PTSD and bipolar disorder. *She uses grounding techniques to help with her depersonalization/derealization disorder. *Kiko is triggered by duct tape, seeing people being duct taped, being called pathetic or worthless, someone saying these phrases to her: "You're being negative", "Don't be so negative", and "Stop being (so) manic/depressed/crazy", and people especially two adults arguing/fighting with each other. *She is bisexual. Gallery WIP Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Bonds Category:Bonds Characters Category:Bonds Minor Characters